


Bubble bath

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fun Facts, Lucy is pregnant, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu likes bubble baths, Tampons, men where heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: When Lucy convinces Natsu to try bubble baths, it all turns into a grave mistake.





	

_Inspired by Friends, particularly the married couple of Monica and Chandler. Enjoy that fluff drabble!_

* * *

Fairy Tail Fanfic

_Disclaimer: I own this._

**ONE-SHOT: Bubble bath.**

Candles, bath salts, and a magazine later, Lucy hummed contently in the bathtub as she relaxed. The bubble pressed to the rim of the tub, and her head not that far above it, she rubbed the small swell of her belly.

"Luce!" Natsu called, after a soft thud of the door closing, "you home?"

"In here!"

Chuckling, "Of course!" This is where Natsu found her most evenings. And since her pregnancy, she had been doing so a lot more frequently. Walking in, Natsu looked down at his wife, "how are my girls?"

One finger tracing around the soft curvature of her bump, Lucy shrugged. "I just want her to kick. I want it to start happening!"

Grinning, the pinkette squatted besides the bath, one hand disappearing beneath the water to press his own hand to the bump. "When she's a little bigger she will be. Right?"

"Yeah …."

Retracting his hand, "You've been coming in this bath a lot more lately."

"It's nice."

"How is sitting in your own filth nice?"

Narrowing her eyes, "Just how dirty do you think I am?"

The fire mage rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean that –"

"You would like this Natsu … let me make you a bath one day. Showers are good, and as much as I love to see you naked in a river as well, you could stand to have a nice relaxing time in a warm bath."

"…. No."

Turning back to her magazine briskly, "Well, I'll be out later. See you then."

"Are you kicking me out?"

When his wife did not answer, he laughed and left.

* * *

Natsu was out fighting, and due to Lucy … predicament, it was argued with much enthusiasm from Team Natsu that she not fight. Which, granted, was understandably the right thing to do while she was pregnant, but also incredibly boring. So Natsu was taking some harder jobs, without her.

And it pissed her off.

But alas, at least she could make things nice when he comes home.

Hearing the soft click of the door opening, Lucy pranced over, "Natsu! I drew you a bath!"

Looking down quizzically at the blonde, "I didn't want to say this yesterday, but baths are girly. Imagine if Elfman heard of this!"

"He would say pleasing your wife is the right thing to do."

"No."

"Take a bath."

"So I can smell like flowers and sunshine and not … what do you call it? Mousky?"

"Musky."

"That. I need to smell like a man. Unless you know how to make a manly bath …."

Vein throbbing in her temple, Lucy pressed forth a smile, "Yes."

Eyebrows rising up. "How?"

"With this." Pulling out from behind her back, a small bath toy, or more importantly, a dragon floaty, instead of a floating, yellow, duck.

"This?" looking dubiously at the object.

"Take it now, Dragneel!"

Snatching from her hands he scurried to her commend, more curious about what she would do if he didn't do what she wanted.

* * *

~Twenty Minutes Later~

Tapping gently on the door, Lucy entered to see Natsu completely submerged in the water, eyes closed and looking angelic - though there was nothing angelic about his body.

"Soooo …. How do you like it?"

Without opening one eye. "What else have you guys been hogging from us? Should I be using those fluffy white robes to?"

"You're asking the right questions, honey." With a smile smugly pressed to her face, Lucy left.

Natsu dwelled in the tub, thinking. _I like the flowery smell, I like the feeling of the bath salts … down there. I like the candles and their mixed scents …. But I still don't like the rose scented one. This isn't so bad … I could do this more … and it's all okay, because I have my Dragon bath toy._

* * *

Feet swelling and not looking to stop, Lucy exited the guild, surprised that Natsu had not turned up after his second mission this week.

"People over glorify pregnancies …" the Write mumbled, with happy thoughts of putting heating backs on her back, she trudged home.

"And a bath, I need a bath …"

…. Except, it was already in use.

"Hey Lucy! Look! I drew my own bath, though, I put too much salt in and – wahhh, what is the salt doing?"

"These ones crackle a bit against your skin when they disintegrate." Gawking at the sight of the father-to-be.

"Ohhh, interesting." After asking about her day, Natsu settled back into his comfortable position.

One eye twitching, "Well, let me know when you are done."

The problem was that now he was hogging it, all the time. Hell, he even started recommending it to some of the guys.

When Lucy would make one for herself, she would leave the bath for twenty seconds and come back and he would be in there … with that stupid Dragon floaty.

"Natsu!" Lucy barged in, "Out. Out of the tub."

Looking stricken, "What I do?"

"I made this one for me, you are abusing all the bath power. Go back to swimming in a river." Maybe she got a fresh batch of hormones this morning?

"I …. Can't, I'm too involved now with this tub."

Eyes going to the size of saucers, " _What_?"

"I mean, when you have tried something so great, why go back a step?"

Shaking her head, "I made this one for me," jabbing a finger at her chest, "not you."

Sitting upright, "What else have you women taken from us! I tried _the fluffy robe_ Lucy, you didn't tell me of _that_ comfort!"

Scoffing, "You want to know what luxuries woman have taken from you?"

Arms now folded over those washboard abs, "Yeah!"

He was indignant.

Horny and hormonal, Lucy was ready to argue, a victorious gleam was already in her eye. "Tampons."

Instantly, Natsu was lost. "Tampons? Tampons are for girls, we don't need them! And girls didn't take them from us!"

"This is where you are wrong Dragneel!" A smirk revealing itself on her face, "You see, Tampons were originally made for guys. In the war, they were used to put in bullet holes to slow the bleeding and absorb the blood."

"Oh."

"And guess what else were actually men's first before we took them,"

Lost his nerve, his relaxing time had turned into an educational discussion. "What?"

"Heels! You know my shoes that you say are ridiculous! The ones with heels, they were made for men."

"You have got to be bullshitting me." He said with a deadpanned expression.

"Nope." Shaking her head happily.

"Explain."

"Heels were made for men as a object of power. Wearing heels was a sign of power and dominance over other men."

"AND YOU TOOK IT FROM US!"

"Fight me on it Dragneel."

Standing up, soup buds still clinging to his skin, he looked up fiercely and with humour, "Have the bath. But let me know when you are done."

"Shall do."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This is what I decided to write, instead of studying for my final exams like I am meant to. High School Student at her finest.**

**Fun Facts:**

**I can't remember if it was World War One or Two, but Tampons were orginally made for men to slow bleeding and blood lose. But us girls found a much better hole to implant them in.**

**And Heels were made for guys, but when girls started wearing them too, it became embarressing for men to be seen in them (insulting by the way), but I ain't gonna complain too much about that.**

**There now you have learned something knew. Ta da!**

**Until next time I am meant to be studying!**


End file.
